Secret
by YBTT-2017
Summary: "No one can know." His deep voice resonated through his body when he spoke, the hushed, gravelly sound sending vibrations through her. Her eyes were on him and she nodded against his chest, understanding. Oneshot. Third Person Caesar x Female Human!Reader. Contains Mature Content and some spoilers for War of the Planet of the Apes.
1. Secret

_**Disclaimer: All**_ ** _characters mentioned are property of their respective owners._**

 _ **The author would like to express in advance that they**_ _ **do not support**_ _ **bestiality or interspecies relationships in real life situations,**_ _ **only in fiction**_ _ **.**_

 _ **This is a piece of fanfiction involving a character who has been **__**personified majorly in their franchise**_ _ **and therefore has been written in a manner that seems human.**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **If you do not approve of explicit interspecies sex then I suggest you click off of this**_ _ **now**_ _ **.**_

 _ **This is the first time I've written anything sexual so feedback on my writing is very welcome!**_

 _ **Without further ado, enjoy~**_

* * *

 **Themes:** **1) Progeny 2) The Wheat**

 **by Hans Zimmer (From the Motion Picture _Gladiator_ )**

* * *

He pulled his hands over her curves, marvelling at the softness of her skin under his leathery hands as she tentatively ran her fingers over his knuckles before clasping onto his thick forearms for support as she straddled him. He eyed her carefully, _worriedly_ , the size difference between them clearly a concern as he felt her fingernails dig into his skin when she rubbed her entrance over the tip of his cock, so he reached around and surrounded her with his long, strong arms and soothingly caressed the small of her back. She was nervous, he could tell from how tense her thighs were as she kept herself just above him, obviously fearing the usual instant pain that most men plunged into her with. Her breathing was tight and was struggling to leave her lungs as her heart beat furiously in her chest, so much so that he could practically _see_ the muscle pulsing in her rib cage. He frowned and leaned his chest forward so it was against her's, engulfing her with his broad frame and pulling her chin down with his long fingers to make her look at him. She snapped open her eyes and Caesar noticed the floods of concern and confusion in her watery orbs. She opened her mouth to speak, but he brushed his thumb over her lips before she could utter a sound. He shushed her with the gentle touch of his forehead against her's as he stroked down her jawline and down to her chest, gliding his fingers methodically down her sternum and over her bare breasts. He felt her breathing hitch at his touch and her hands gripped at his shoulders, searching through the coarse, dark hair for the powerful muscle underneath. He took both breasts in his palms and kneaded away as her breaths turned into gasps. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck and she grinded her small body against him, causing a delicious friction between them as his length probed at her with its eager twitching.

One of the first physical differences Caesar had noticed between himself and other chimpanzee males, aside from his posture and height, had been his genitalia; for some reason it was larger and had more girth than a regular chimpanzee penis, resembling a human's more than a chimp's. It had always had been like that, ever since he'd reached sexual maturity, and where Caesar had been raised by two human men, he had never seen his physical trait as anything unusual. In the Ape Village, however, females gossiped about their King's size, chattering in amusement as they wondered if _that_ was real reason the apes of the Primate Sanctuary had followed him at all. An interesting topic of conversation, but an oddity to have in the nest. Cornelia hadn't seen any problem with it, _obviously_ , but with her absence Caesar had grown restless from the sexual frustration. The thought of taking another mate was still out of the question, so the brooding leader had taken a different route.

The most taboo route imaginable, but beggars can't be choosers.

The woman on top of him spread her legs wider as Caesar cradled her further onto his lap and caught the scent of her arousal on her skin. The smell tempted him to bite her, but he knew what the force of his jaws would do to such a delicate surface.

Still...the thought of marking her... _claiming her_ with bold bruises, puncturing her flesh with his formidable fangs along her collarbone, her shoulders and down her chest...across her stomach…all over her thighs…

Caesar groaned low in his throat as he fought the urge, squeezing her nipple possessively between his fingers in frustration, earning a high-pitched mewl from his lover.

If only she knew what else he wanted to do to her skin…

At the noise, Caesar's eyes darkened and carnal desires finally got the better of him. In one fluid movement, he rolled them over and firmly pressed his shaft against her slit. Her eyes widened at the contact and a whimper managed to escape her before he completely overwhelmed her, the strong edges of his torso and arms locked against her smaller form as he finally thrust inside her. She let out a pained moan at the initial contact, surprised at the ape's movements. Her head swam as she felt one of his huge palms hold her waist just off of the floor, the other squeezing the inside of her right thigh. If he wanted to, he could snap her in half with that one hand and the biceps of his massive arm over her flexed as if to tease her demise. Her eyes watered and her chest thumped at the realisation of how helpless she had become in the shadow of an ape.

His pace was steady, _fast_ , but steady and she moaned aloud with each breath, unable to keep her voice to herself as the passion between her legs shuddered, sparking into life with his rigorous fucking. Caesar couldn't help himself at the combination of sounds and the tight heat around him and grabbed at her hips roughly, grunting and panting, his canines bared dangerously in ecstasy as he quickened.

She arched her back under him and the King slid deeper inside her.

She was loud, something he preferred in a woman and it encouraged him further. She wrapped her legs around his wide back and clawed at his shoulders as the force of his weight crashing against her naked frame started to work up a tight coil inside of her abdomen, the sensation building up with each cry she let out. She looked up at her partner through her hazy vision and marvelled at his strength, transfixed on the raw power of his broad physique as he thrust inside her, those golden-flecked eyes shut in concentration under his heavy brow, stitched together in concentration. Even in the darkness, she could see the sweat glistening under his thick hair and ran her fingers down his chest in awe. His body was all muscle and vigor with his handsome, rugged, greying face speaking of a life of hardship. There was something about him that drew her to this powerful ape, from the sheer light in his intelligent stare to the way his face moved as he spoke. There was such mystery surrounding Caesar, _the Ape King_ , yet here she was, right underneath him, writhing as his name threatened to fall from her lips in their secluded cavern.

He was _beautiful_. She wondered if others had ever thought the same as she pulled him down further on top of her with her tangled legs around him, feeling the need and grip at him more as their movements caused the fire at her centre to grow uncontrollably. She pushed her crown into the ground as the wild pleasure spread up her thighs and through her stomach. She exposed her neck as her moans simply continued to become louder.

Above her, Caesar growled out a deep breath as her walls started to convulse around his member. He was close, as was she, and he revelled in the fact that he'd lasted longer than usual. Despite his physical difference, sex with Cornelia had always brief, as was the custom of their species. With a human it lasted longer, _at least_ ten minutes more. And it felt better. His breath quickened as his body became impetuous. The sensation was pure euphoria.

Finally, he hefted her hips against him and released inside her with a guttural roar that tremored right through his throat down to his loins. She bucked against him with a gasp and saw stars as she came a few seconds behind him, her final moan leaving her breathless, reverberating off of the cave walls and shaking her entire body. She shivered for a few seconds, her mouth still agape in a silent scream as the warmth of their coupling slowly ebbed away and the feeling in her legs gradually came back. Looking up, her eyes fell on his form as he basked in the afterglow. The way his chest swelled when he inhaled deeply as he climbed down from their climax, his strong hands still around her waist, sent a bolt of electricity over her skin.

She was so busy roaming her eyes over him that she didn't notice him watching her with his unique, evergreen eyes, his sharp brows furrowed in thought.

What they had just done was the ultimate wrong.

He expected to feel dirty, expected to feel guilty or unfaithful, but instead he just felt…

... _Steady_...

As his heartbeat slowed down, his fingers wandered back to her limp body and he ran his thumbs tenderly over her hip bones before he picked her up gently in his arms. She leaned into him feverishly and he laid back with her. She breathed in his powerful earthy musk, the hairs of his chest tickling her nostrils ever so slightly. They laid there in the dark, breathing in unison. The King stared up at the ceiling and scratched nonchalantly at his faded birthmark. As he felt her bare form still shaking in his arms, he sighed deep in his chest.

"No one can know." His deep voice resonated through his body when he spoke, the hushed, gravelly sound sending vibrations through her. Her eyes were on him and she nodded against his chest, understanding.

"It's our secret." She whispered as she closed her eyes.


	2. More

_**Disclaimer: All characters mentioned are property of their respective owners.**_

 _ **The author would like to express in advance that they do not support bestiality or interspecies relationships in real life situations, only in works of fiction where it is done tastefully and within reason.**_

 _ **This is a piece of fanfiction involving a character who has been personified majorly in their franchise and therefore has been written in a manner that seems human.**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **If you do not approve of explicit interspecies sex then I suggest you click off of this now.**_

 _ **I wasn't going to continue this oneshot as the first chapter had been written on a whim with no context, plan or anything resembling a thought process whatsoever, but after receiving such lovely reviews, I felt the need to write More. I hope it lives up to your expectations.**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

* * *

 _At first she thought it was thunder, a long awaited storm that had been brewing behind the ominous mountain range or even, heaven forbid, more troops marching their way towards them._

 _But then she realised it was snow._

 _An entire mountainside of snow cascading like an endless herd of demonic white horses towards them, unstoppable and earth shatteringly loud. But despite the impending doom, she was frozen to the spot. All she could focus on was a single dark furred figure silhouetted against the white. Up until now she had been locked up in the Colonel's room, stored away for his own personal use as he had deemed her "too precious" to work, "too valuable" to fight, but she knew all too well who that was standing on the brink of survival. He had, after all, carried her out of her domestic prison in his own strong arms; the infamous Caesar._

 _And now, as the avalanche roared forward with the full force of nature behind it, she watched with her mouth agape as snow and stabbing ice hurtled past. It decimated the armies, crushed the trees mercilessly and drowned out every single sound with its Godly boom._

 _But still… still he stood there._

 _No._

 _No!_

 ** _NO!_**

 _"CAESAR!"_

* * *

Bolting awake, she clenched her shaking hands around the sturdy hairy arm around her naked waist. Ragged, terrified breaths held her lungs hostage as her eyes blinked, sending fresh tears streaming down her cheeks and burning her face. A few seconds passed before she felt a stirring behind her. A face pressed against the crook of her neck gently as thick arms pulled her closer. She felt his breath against her ear, his form against her back, heavy and solid like an anchor. She let out a long, shaking sigh and, as she allowed the tears to fall freely, she fell back into his embrace.

His safe, warm… _real_ embrace.

"Nightmare?"

She shut her eyes with small nod.

"Nightmare."

Sleep came back to her thankfully quick, but as for the ape… he watched her with a careful eye until the first streaks of pink lined the morning sky.

* * *

She woke up early the next morning, sore and alone. She opened her eyes gradually, her vision blurry as she adjusted to the permanent darkness of her cavernous refuge, but the faint birdsong outside spurred her awake and she shakily rolled over, propping herself up on her elbows. She sighed at the burning in between her legs, her midnight ordeal with a certain oversized chimpanzee flashing back into her mind. Glancing around the cave, she noted how the fire was still smoking.

He hadn't been gone long, then.

At least he'd given her a blanket, his warmth still wrapped up in the musky material. She inhaled deeply in an effort to wake up, but only sank further into his memory. She shuddered, eyelids fluttering open, briefly wishing that her forbidden companion was still around so she could lie back in his strong arms and bury herself in the natural heat of his massive chest and sleep off the incessant searing at her centre...

She shook her head.

"What are you _doing_?" she hissed as she stood, wincing as her joints rolled back into place in her battered body, the blanket dropping to the floor with her ascent. Running a hand through her tangled hair, she stood naked in the middle of the cave and basked in the morning's growing rays, the edges of dawn's sunlight casting a gentle gleam over her bare form and slowly revealing the night's marks; great, marbled bruises, dark and purple over her hips and thighs. She didn't need to look down to know they were there; God knows she felt them. She sighed in annoyance.

Damn dirty ape.

She finally opened her eyes and looked out across her ransacked home, taking in the damage. They had made quite an entrance last night… if he ever came by again she'd make sure he tidied up after himself, King of the Apes or not.

* * *

The day was long gone over the horizon when she heard it; the unmistakable pattern of hooves thundering over the earth.

At the sound of their fast approach, she instinctively grabbed her shotgun and hid behind the broken panels that served as a front door, glaring through the gap as the moonlight was blotted out by a figure on horseback riding over the hill. They stamped to a stop and she took the chance to cock the gun, her grip tense on the barrel. But the intruder simply trotted down into, what she supposed, was her front yard. The rider swiftly dismounted, and she squinted as they turned.

It was then that she recognized him.

 _Caesar_.

 _He was back._

He was there, just outside her makeshift front door, the reins of his formidable stallion wrapped around his fingers as the glossy black animal snorted deeply behind him, steam billowing from its great nostrils. He hadn't seen her yet. The moonlight caught the ends of his fur, his unmistakable bow-legged silhouette crackling with white light. His shoulders, broad and imposing as ever, rolled as he raised a hand to his horse's beautiful arched neck as he gave it a reassuring pat, the motion sending a solid yet loving message of thanks as he lead it towards the cave. The horse tossed its mane and followed its master.

She relaxed her firearm and put it down, quietly stepping out from behind her hiding place to meet her unexpected guest.

"I didn't know you were coming back," she called softly as she opened the door and pushed aside the thick veil of vines. Their eyes met, his rich gold-green stare bearing into her and it sent a bold flush of colour into her cheeks as she smiled at him. His brow cocked up.

 _Is he smirking?_

Caesar brushed past her before she could study his expression properly, reins still in hand as he silently turned his horse around. The ape gave it another firm pat on the neck.

"I had to give you something…" he said. He didn't look at her, but his gruff voice was a low hum in the darkness. She furrowed her brow as he reached into the crude saddlebag on his horse's flank, retrieving her much loved and thought-to-be-lost spare blanket that she had given him well over a year ago. She gasped, grinning, as she leapt forward to grab the fabric from him.

"Thank you!" Caesar watched as her face lit up with unfathomable joy. "Thank you so much, I thought it was gone!"

Her short laugh fired a jolt of warmth into his face, and he couldn't stop the corners of his thin mouth from turning upwards into a smile. At the sight of his expression she grinned even wider, happiness sparkling in her eyes and, for a moment, Caesar was lost in them. It was such a small gesture, but the light that it had brought to her face...

 _When was the last time he had seen a smile like that?_

He pulled himself out of his stupor.

"Nights are cold here," he said seriously, "I...know you lost a lot of things in the War…" He glanced around awkwardly as he spoke then focused on his feet. As a result, Caesar didn't catch the flicker of thought that flashed over her face, the treasured blanket now held tightly against her chest.

"Yeah… I did…" she answered in a hushed voice, "Thank you… Caesar."

He lifted his head slightly at his name, only to dismiss her with a turn of his back as he retrieved his horse.

 _Don't you have more to say?_

She found that no was the answer. He jumped back on the animal and steered it away. Confusion and a great deal of disappointment shot through her as he rode off, his disappearance as abrupt as his arrival. She clenched the returned blanket in her hands, an ache swelling behind her eyes as she stared out, still watching for him.

There was a pang of something else right in the centre of her chest.

A tear fell.

 _Loneliness_.

She shook her head and rushed inside, cursing to herself, "What are you doing?"

* * *

 **Themes: 1) Earth 2) To Zuccabar**

 **By Hans Zimmer (From the Motion Picture Gladiator)**

* * *

She saw nothing of him in the week that followed. She grew anxious as his absence stretched further to ten days. But he was Caesar, he had survived the apocalypse - hell, _he had started the apocalypse_ ; and yet, she worried. And didn't.

Nothing would happen to him… _surely_ …

To clear the raging torrent of thoughts she decided to finally use the large pool of water tucked away in the lowest level of her cave. With a boiling pot of water she warmed the cold pool to her preference, then stripped. Toes first, she lowered herself in, letting the water's surface slip over her head as she fully submerged. She came back up with a sigh of relief, losing herself in the steam rising off of the water as she massaged her fingers through her scalp. Bathing had become more of a novelty than a privilege these days but once her skin was scrubbed clean she had never felt so wonderfully satisfied in her entire life.

So, when she stepped out of the makeshift bath after soaking for a good twenty or so minutes, dripping wet and naked, the last thing she expected to find in her secluded cavernous home was _him_.

Ducking behind a wall, she did a double take. It was him. He was in there, in her home, sitting by the fire.

He was back.

She snatched up her blanket, fashioning a hasty cover around herself before gingerly stepping out to meet him. He didn't move, save for his eyes roaming upwards at the patter of wet feet on the floor, his glare striking through the amber flames. The ape rose to his full height and instincts told her to cover herself more; experience told her to relax. Her gaze roved over him, taking in the rigidity of his wide back and way he'd squared his shoulders. Then her eyes darted upwards and she was taken aback by the rawness of his stare.

Caesar's signature sternness had been replaced with something… different.

His face, though harsh as always, told her of his intentions without a single word. So when the blanket naturally tumbled from her body and left her stark and bare before him, she didn't bother to pick it back up.

They stared at each other from opposite sides of the cave. Caesar took in the deep mauve bruises, faded now, on the insides of her thighs, her hips, around her waist and abdomen. He had done that. Yet… her gaze spoke of no fear or anger towards him…

The glaring animosity in his eyes sent another kind of blanket over her skin, this one of goosebumps and raised hairs on the back of her neck. But she didn't dare move. The dark ape's verdant stare focused still over her figure, and the vulnerability her nakedness presented racked through his pelt. He couldn't help himself as the hair bristled and rippled all over his body, the dark strands standing up on end stiffly and almost tripling the size of his already incredible figure. She suppressed a shudder when a growl escaped on his breath and Caesar narrowed his eyes in thought.

It was impossible for him not to admit that he was attracted to human women; not when they were so _beautiful_. Being raised around men had given him a more human outlook than he'd first realised; at first, when the Revolution had died down to community, Caesar had fought against it, but the more time he had spent around his apes the more he had struggled to object to his domestic, _sapien_ mindset. He loved the way human women's bodies were so varied and smooth, how they all had soft curves that were so easily hidden behind cloth. How, when they were naked, it meant something. Caesar took in this one now, his face suddenly thoughtful and gentle.

She was stunning, fascinating, different.

 _Unique_.

He breathed in deeply.

Her unmistakable scent, though faded from her bath, found him and Caesar slowly stalked towards her, his features darkening with desire. Still she didn't move, only watched as he came closer. It was only when his fingertips slowly etched across her jawline that she realised her heart was thundering like a drum. Suddenly he was nose to nose with her and all she could see was the clearness of his brilliant eyes as they stared down at her, the olive and hazel tones flecked intricately with gold. She took in his wide pupils and her legs almost gave out under their feral intensity.

Her hands, so small and dainty in comparison with his own, submissively grabbed at his shoulders and ran through the coarse fur, down to his immense chest and over his ribcage. Being so easily swallowed up by his brawn made her tremble from her head to her toes, the sheer power of who she was up against almost too formidable to handle.

She bit her lip as his own hand travelled down over her neck, thumb stroking her collarbone and gliding down to her breast with a certain gentle firmness that only he possessed. He cupped her, his entire hand dwarfing her chest, and brought his face to her neck, nostrils flaring as he inhaled. He growled with want at her scent and she arched further into his hand, the nipple perked and hard under his palm. Caesar brought his other hand to her back and pulled her flush against him, a soft gasp escaping her as she fell against his solid torso.

" _More_." His lips brushed over the shell of her ear, his gruff voice hushed. "I want…" He nuzzled into her as she slipped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes with a trembling sigh. "... _I want more of you_ …"

His hand moved down from her breast, slipping with ease and precision between her legs. She squeezed his pectorals at the sensation of his fingers rubbing through her folds and over her clit, giddy as the muscles flexed and pulsed under her touch. Caesar growled into her neck as his other hand roamed down her back, giving her ass a well deserved grab as his body trapped her against the wall. She inhaled sharply at the collision, her eyes snapping open, as the Ape King loomed over her.

Their foreheads touched, the raw want between them simmering and palpable. Caesar dragged two gentle fingers through her entrance, the slick wetness thick between his fingertips, watching as she moaned, eyes rolling as her head fell back against the wall to expose her jugular, inviting his exploration. He groaned at the sight, the carnal urge to bite again a near-painful temptation. He brought his mouth down on the soft skin between shoulder and neck, her throat vibrating with pleasure against his lips.

 _Oh, how he **wanted** her._

His lips twitched slightly at her keening and he hissed in frustration.

 _Maybe… if he was **careful** …_

His tongue darted out and teased at her flesh before he gently scraped his teeth over her throat. She panted and writhed, clutching at him with desperate hands as he carefully dragged his fangs down her skin. His name trembled from her lips when it became too much and Caesar instantly softened, sucking and kissing the delicate surface in loving apology. The combined roughness of his skin against hers, the scratch of his beard and his firm hand between her thighs wound a tight coil up inside her and she whimpered under him. He nibbled at the crook of her neck slowly, making her voice catch and break. As he slid his index finger past her folds and into her he watched her reaction with a dark, unwavering stare.

"Oh my God…" was all she managed to moan before a myriad of ragged cries leapt out of her mouth, her neck still dangerously pressed against his formidable canines. Her body shuddered at the slow entrance of his long finger and she bucked uncontrollably against him in ecstasy as he curled it ever so slightly inside of her. One of her hands found the shaggy side of his face whilst the other scrabbled for purchase on the rock at her back. She felt herself tightening as she was pressed up against the wall, completely trapped by the King's hard, rugged body. Their hips slotted against each other as he slipped his finger up to the knuckle. A weak, pathetic sound struggled out of her.

"Caesar…"

All she could do to stop herself from crumpling into a heap on the floor was to let his name tumble out of her mouth again and again as he pumped his finger in and out. It was an excruciating pace he set, steady yet thorough. Squirming, she caught sight of his watchful eye and that was enough to convince her the ape knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

It made her very core quiver.

Caesar was transfixed by the sight of her coming apart in his hands and was unable to tear away from her as she pleaded for more with her grabbing hands and trembling body. She pulsed around his finger as he took the pace up a notch, the wetness that coated his digit letting him slip in and out ease. He grabbed her chin.

"Look at me."

She obeyed as her voice caught in her throat, gasping for breath as he stared into her eyes. He pulled her face to his closer still, revelling in her ecstasy. She felt his hot arousal pressing below her stomach, the weight of his warmth pinning her and she curved her spine into his frame. The sheer fascination and the unyielding want carved into his sculpted features kept her focused on him and she couldn't have looked away even if she wanted to. Another desperate cry tore through her throat, leaving her lips parted and waiting.

He didn't know what came over him, but the next thing he knew, Caesar had her mouth captured against his own. He kissed her. Slow and soft, and she tasted intoxicating. They held it for a few seconds, before their lips began to move in perfect sync, slowly, cautiously. Caesar exhaled through his nose, not wanting to let go. He slowed his finger to the point that the pace was just caressing her and she breathed out a moan against him. He wanted this to last.

They broke the kiss only for her to take his face in her hands and hungrily bring him back down for another.

And another.

And _another_.

High on endorphins, Caesar didn't break the feverish kiss as he stopped fingering her and hoisted her up into his hips. Pinned against the wall, she wrapped her legs around him and clung to his strong neck. He could feel her shallow breath ghosting over his face as she ducked down for another kiss and he obliged almost drunkenly. He had known kisses before, but nothing like these, nothing as intimate and whole as these.

Feeling his great canines just barely graze past her bottom lip drove her inexplicably wild with longing. She had no idea what she was doing, grabbing at him like this, _kissing_ him like this, like some… _maniac_! Like some absolutely desperate, sexually deprived, utterly insane _maniac_! All it took was one quick jerk of his head and that mouth of his would end her quicker than any bullet surely could. Yet, as she felt his lips on her own, constantly searching and working against them with a passion all unique to him only, she didn't dare stop. She gasped each time they came back up for air, only to plunge back in with the most needy of moans.

Her sounds made him swell with arousal.

Finally unable to restrain himself any longer, Caesar thrust upwards into her, holding her hips possessively and groaning low in his throat as he felt her around him once again. But rather than rutting into her with his usual animalistic fervour he rocked inside her steadily, and she ground her hips with his in a rhythm that set his mind on fire; it wasn't gentle, but strong, smooth and deep. Her forehead settled on his again as her breaths quickened, her soft voice resonating in his ears like a fantastic song. She could feel his hair standing up like quills under her fingers as her hands moved to clutch his biceps and couldn't keep herself from grabbing fistfuls of it. Caesar's skin prickled as her fingers tangled through his fur and bucked his pelvis against her's.

Again, all the ape could think about was the beauty of these creatures. He wondered… had things been different… if he had never known his own kind the way he did now… would he have _ever_ had a woman like this? It was a ludicrous thought for him to contemplate, one that would of made him uncomfortable in the past, but the feeling of her form against his, the mere sensation of her bare skin and soft lips under his hands and on his body made him question himself even further.

"Caesar," she cried, her voice high with euphoria. Suddenly he felt her hands pushing down on him and he looked up at her in concern.

"Stop… _stop_..." she panted. Ice ran down the King's spine as she held his face tenderly in her hands again; had he gotten too rough without realising?

She took a few breaths before looking him in the eye, brushing her lips over his and caressing his cheek as she spoke, "Lie down… please." Caesar furrowed his brow at her, only for her to peck at his bottom lip gently, " _Please_ … I want to…" His breath hitched as he caught on to what she was requesting.

Putting an immense arm on the wall over her head, he slowed his thrusts to a stop; he pulled out, only for her to push him backwards into the nest of blankets and furs. Caesar focused on her as he settled down onto his back; she ran a hand over his chest, taking care to sift through the coarse hair and massage the hard muscle underneath; down his torso, over his stomach, all the way up to his shaft. She deftly pumped his still slick member with her hand and watched as he leaned his head back and crooned through his teeth. His hands encircled her hips again, the calloused palms riding up her curves and stroking every part of her. She lost herself in his hands as she rolled her hips.

Contradicting their last affair, the pace was thoroughly erotic and smooth as she rode him. Caesar welcomed the change of pace, watching her body, speckled with shining sweat like some kind of precious stone, rocking back and forth on top of him with hazy eyes. She shifted to lean back, gripping his thick thighs for leverage and slid herself all the way down with a passionate moan. A throaty growl vibrated through the ape. Their sounds echoed off of the cave walls, but remained exclusive to them in the darkness.

But eventually, the ape had enough of the leisurely pace she had set; he sat up like a shot and took her by the waist, movements suddenly feral as he angled his hips upwards and took complete control. Instantly, she was swallowed up and could only hold on as Caesar pounded her in his lap, her cries mixing with the loud nasally quickening of his breath. He was still thrusting when her orgasm ripped through her and his name fell from her lips on a strangled voice; the last few jolting movements of her hips were enough to send him over the edge and Caesar's body consumed her whole, holding her firm against him as he released inside her.

She was limp on his chest in seconds and gravity took them both as he rolled on to his side, his great chest rising and falling as he steadied his breathing. A light groan of something, either relief or fatigue, he couldn't tell, escaped her throat, but he was already drifting off. Watching the fire's light flicker on the stone ceiling above, Caesar was still clutching her when sleep finally took him.


End file.
